


The Amorata

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU -magical, M/M, Sex Magic, a touch of humor, wizarding rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason wizards become Of Age at 17.<br/>Written for the snape_potter community July birthday challenge</p><p>Dedicated to Rakina who also beta'd, any remaining mistakes are my own :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amorata

**The Amorata**

 

"Professor!" gasped Harry and as his teacher finished Apparating into his bedroom, the shock had him coming all over his hands. At least he had the sheet wrapped round his lower body, but he hoped the woman hadn't noticed what she'd interrupted. It was Harry's seventeenth birthday, ten past midnight in fact and he hadn't been expecting any visitors. A birthday wank was a treat he'd enjoyed ever since he was fourteen.

What on Earth was his Head of House doing here? If it hadn't been for the fact that Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all at the end of last term, he would have worried that there might have been some danger. 

"Professor!" gasped Harry again. "What are you doing here?"

"You are of age this year, Potter. I'm here to escort you to your meeting with your Amorata."

"My what?" Harry had never heard of an Amorata.

Professor McGonagall peered down at him beneath her glasses. "You mean you don't know? Your friends didn't tell you after it happened to them?"

"Tell me what, Professor?"

She stared around the room and sighed. "I keep forgetting that you were brought up by Muggles, Potter. You may not be aware of some of our traditions. A wizard comes of age when he is seventeen; this you know, but do you know what that actually means?" McGonagall sat down on the chair by Harry's desk and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It means they can vote, they can leave school, they can do magic whenever they like, they can access their own vaults at Gringotts and stuff like that."

"Yes, yes, all of those are true, but what is more important than all of those combined is that at seventeen a witch or wizard loses their virginity."

"What?!" squawked Harry. And how did the woman even know he was still a virgin anyway? "But Professor, I’m not even going out with anyone."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked McGonagall. "You don't really think we'd leave something as important as this to the vagaries of adolescent hormones, do you? A wizard comes into his full power when he loses his virginity. It can come as a shock to the system, that's why a young wizard's first time is with an Amorata – an older, experienced wizard who can help him through it. Or a witch of course, depending on his preferences. Do you have a preference, Potter?"

Harry could feel his face heat at the conversation. She couldn't honestly mean what he thought she meant. 

"Erm, are you talking about a prostitute, Professor?"

His Head of House gaped at him. "A - a prostitute?" she spluttered. "I am talking of no such thing! The Goblet of Fire chooses Amoratas each year from those wizards and witches aged thirty and above. It is a great honour to be chosen as an Amorata, to help young witches and wizards gain their full power and no money is involved, ever. They are not whores, Potter and I expect you to respect that. You may give your Amorata a gift as a thank you for helping you reach maturity, but it is never money. You'd better get dressed and we can go."

"Now? Tonight?" Harry tried to wipe his hand on the underside of the bedsheet, hoping she didn't notice.

"What is that smell?" asked his Head of House and Harry blushed as red as a tomato. “Yes, tonight, Potter. You are seventeen and the earlier it happens once you are of age, the better it is for all concerned."

"Can't it wait for a while? Maybe I'll meet someone and fall in love."

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter! We can't wait that long! You have to lose your virginity tonight or you will not be able to return to school for your NEWTs; if you don't come into your full powers, you won't be able to keep up with the coursework. Well, what's it to be?"

***

The room McGonagall Apparated him to was reminiscent of a Muggle dentist's office. The walls were painted pale cream, the carpet was grey and two brown leather sofas sat opposite a wooden desk. Harry was not the only one there that night. Neville Longbottom was sitting miserably on one of the sofas next to his formidable grandmother; Neville looked like he might be sick at any moment. His grandmother had removed a large white handkerchief from her red handbag and proceeded to give Neville a spit wash. Harry smiled at his friend, hoping to show some solidarity.

The witch at the desk took down Harry's details as Professor McGonagall tried in vain to flatten Harry's hair.

"Oh, dear, it will have to do. I'm not sure jeans are dressy enough, Potter, didn't you have any other trousers?"

"Just my school uniform," said Harry, wondering why they were so worried about how he was dressed. Considering what was going to happen later tonight, he didn't think he'd be dressed for long. 

"Male or female?" asked the witch.

"Um..." Harry had really never considered it before, he'd had fantasies of both boys and girls, but he hadn't really decided on a preference yet. He glanced at Neville's grandmother, Professor McGonagall and the witch behind the desk, with McGonagall's words ringing in his ears. What if the Goblet had chosen McGonagall or Neville's grandmother as his Amorata; after all they were more experienced than him, weren't they?

"Male," he said firmly and sat down next to Neville before he fell down. He wondered if his friend was as nervous as he was feeling. It wasn't as if Harry had never considered having sex before, but in his head it was more of a gradual thing, not something that he had to do on the spot as it were. He felt a bit like he was waiting for a Muggle dentist.

A bell sounded somewhere in the distance. The receptionist glanced up and pointed to a door on the left-hand side. "Mr. Longbottom, you may go in now."

Neville stood up and after giving Harry a very shaky smile, he went through the door and out of sight. It might have been five minutes or maybe more before the bell rang again and this time the receptionist called Harry's name and pointed him through the door on the right.

After the blandness of the waiting room, Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the room. It didn't resemble a room at all, but more like something out of the Arabian nights. The ceiling was draped in swathes of deep silks in jewel tones, purples, reds, emeralds, golds. Cushions in the same shades covered the floor and the large bed in the centre of the room. The bed itself was round and it was draped in shimmering fabrics falling from the middle of the ceiling, these drapes in softer hues.

It was beautiful and romantic and if only Harry could be in this room with someone he was in love with rather than some stranger, he might even have felt excited rather than nervous. The bed curtains parted and Harry stared at the man revealed there. His heart fell to somewhere near his shoes.

The man was dark haired and dark eyed with a crooked nose and even more crooked teeth. He was not beautiful or handsome by any stretch of the imagination, but Harry found himself responding to the man's intent gaze all the same. It was almost as if he was being hypnotised, and maybe he was. The man was dressed in a green velvet robe. As he knelt up on the bed, it pooled around his knees like water.

"Come over here, Harry," suggested the man, holding out his hands. It never even occurred to Harry to disobey; his feet moved closer to the bed and the man took his hands in his. His hands were the most elegant thing about him, long fingered with tapered fingers that stroked the backs of Harry's hand in a tender gesture. Harry felt his eyes filling with tears for no apparent reason.

"Ssh, Harry, it's all right," said the man, removing one hand and trailing it along Harry's cheekbones, wiping his tears away. "I'm Severus, I'm your Amorata and tonight I'm going to take care of you. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"I'm just - I'm just nervous," admitted Harry. "I've never done anything like this before."

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't be here," the man smiled softly at him and it changed the man's whole demeanour at once. "I have some calming draught if you think that might help?"

"Did Professor Slughorn make it?" asked Harry worriedly, he'd never been inspired by his Potions teacher.

"Gracious no! I wouldn't trust that man to brew a decent cup of tea! No, it's my own brew, I'm a Potions Master, you may have seen my shop in Diagon Alley? _Snape's Philtres_?"

"Sorry, no, all our school supplies are from _Slug & Jiggers_."

Harry was still standing up, but now that they were having a conversation, he didn't feel half so nervous. He thought they would get straight down to the sex, he hadn't known they would try to get to know each other first. Severus removed his hands and patted his lap. "Why don't you sit here, Harry and tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Um," Harry blushed. "Um, okay." Harry sat down and wondered what he should talk about; surely everyone in the Wizarding World knew everything about Harry Potter already? Severus brought his hands around Harry's waist, resting one on Harry's back and one on his thigh. Harry had never been touched so intimately before and his cock predictably began to take an inordinate amount of interest in the proceedings. "What do you want to know?" Harry squeaked, hoping the man hadn't noticed his erection, but really, wasn't that what they were here for?

"Have you ever been kissed?" asked Severus, rubbing Harry's back in little circles.

"Um, just once, when I was fifteen." Cho's kiss had been so wet and sloppy that he hadn't cared to repeat the experience and the kiss had been as arousing as being kissed by a trout. Severus' hands however were doing things to his body that he had never felt before.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?" asked Severus as he inched his hand further up Harry's thigh and cupped his jean-clad erection. Harry could no more have held back the moan than he could stop the sun from setting.

"Oh! N - no, just me. I've - you know - touched myself," said Harry, blushing to the roots of his hair. He was getting rather warm and he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Would you like me to touch you there, Harry?" Severus' hand paused at the top button of Harry's jeans, waiting for Harry's permission. Harry's cock was throbbing with need.

"Please," he managed to say without blushing this time. Severus deftly undid Harry's button and pulled down the zip. Harry was holding his breath as he felt the tug of each individual tooth of his zip; everything seemed so much louder, so much brighter tonight.

When Severus delved inside Harry's underwear and clasped his hand around Harry's prick, Harry’s hips bucked and his arm shot out and gripped Severus' arm, afraid he was going to fall off the man's lap. The man stroked him gently, tugging and squeezing at the tip, as if he knew instinctively how Harry liked it. Harry closed his eyes, imagining he was back in his own bed, doing this to himself, but this felt so much better, so much stronger than when he touched himself.

"Does it feel good, Harry?" whispered Severus, kissing the shell of Harry's ear.

"Please, oh, God, please!" begged Harry, not entirely sure he knew what he was asking for. Severus' strokes speeded up and all too soon Harry felt the tension coiling low in his belly and sac, he was going to come too soon, but it was feeling so good. "Don't stop! Please don't stop! I can't - I can't - Ahh! Ahh!" moaned Harry, writhing in the man's arms as the orgasm roared through him. He spurted hot and wet over the man's hands, his limbs feeling entirely boneless. Just as the last tremors left him, Severus leaned over and brought his face down to kiss Harry deeply on the mouth.

Harry felt as if he was falling, then realised that Severus was lowering him down onto the bed, laying him out amongst the pillows and cushions. Still kissing, Harry could feel Severus tugging his jeans and sticky underwear down his legs, before he gave up kissing him in order to get Harry's socks and shoes off. Severus scooted back up Harry's body, this time the kiss was deeper, and Severus’ tongue was pressing against Harry's closed lips. It took a while for Harry to realise that he was meant to open his mouth, to let that tongue invade his mouth.

Severus kissed him long and deep and Harry felt himself hardening again as the Amorata's hands trailed down his abdomen and curled around his cock.

"Don't worry," said Severus pulling away just enough to whisper the words to Harry's lips. "We have all night."

Harry stared hard at him and cupped the man's face. "I don't want all night. I want forever."

Severus blinked at him. "It's just hormones, Harry. You'd feel that way with whoever was your first."

Harry shook his head stubbornly; he knew that wasn't it. There was a connection between him and this man; he could feel it, thrumming through his veins, in his heart, in his soul. Severus pushed Harry's shirt aside and Harry sat up so that he could remove it. Being naked alone with the Amorata felt a lot different than being naked in the showers with his classmates at Hogwarts.

"No, it's you, Severus. Just you." Harry couldn't imagine being this comfortable with anyone else.

Severus smiled and bent to kiss him once again, not denying but not agreeing either. Harry stilled his thoughts and just concentrated on the hands skimming over his chest, toying with his nipples. "Oh!" Harry gasped and arched off the bed. He'd never thought to play with his nipples during his solo explorations. A whispered spell and the man above him was naked and Harry was pressed chest to chest, groin to groin with the first nude man he'd ever seen.

All that flesh against his own nakedness was delightful and he mewled in sensation, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist and hanging his arms around his neck.

Harry had never felt like this before. His heart was hammering a frantic tune against his ribs and he was surprised it didn't fly right out of his chest. The blood pounding in his ears sounded like surf pounding against sand and he wondered if Severus could hear it too; it seemed loud enough. Severus was still pressed flush against him; the hairs on Severus' body tickling Harry's smoother skin and Harry sighed into the kisses Severus was bestowing upon him. There were nips and bites too, which Severus smoothed with a soft, wet swipe of his tongue and Harry could hardly stop moaning into the Amorata's mouth.

Harry bucked his hips, unsure what it was he actually wanted, but just knowing that he wanted _more_ and he wanted it _now_. "Please don't stop!" he begged when he had breath between kisses. Severus smirked knowingly at him and said two spells in quick succession. Harry yelped in surprise when he felt the results of those spells; one had cleaned him thoroughly inside and out and as the second spell was uttered, Harry felt a cool slickness inside him, back _there_.

"Oh God!" he whimpered, knowing what would soon be happening, what he was here for tonight. To receive his full power. To be fucked. "Please, oh God, please!"

Severus left off kissing Harry for the moment, instead staring straight into Harry's eyes as he tickled the skin around Harry's anus and then pushed that finger inside. Harry forgot to breathe as he tried to get used to the unusual stretching sensation.

"Relax and breathe for me, Harry. That's it, that's it," Severus soothed him. "I'm not going to hurt you. You'll remember tonight forever, but for all the right reasons." Severus smiled down at him and kissed his nose.

Harry nodded, it didn't hurt, not really, but it was a very odd sensation to have something inside him. He'd never been tempted to play around with that part of his anatomy even when he'd masturbated by himself but he had to admit the more Severus played with him _there_ , the more he was enjoying it. He hadn't realised that being touched there would feel so bloody good!

Severus began to add another finger, still staring at Harry with that intent gaze and Harry could hardly look away. The Amorata's eyes were glittering with arousal and Harry felt awed that he could make someone feel like that; that he could make someone feel desire. This time, Harry welcomed the intrusion of another finger and canted his hips upwards so that Severus could have better access to his body. Severus scissored his fingers inside and he seemed to be searching for something.

"AHHH! FUCK!" screamed Harry, almost shooting off the bed and into orbit when it seemed he'd found it. Harry wasn't seeing stars; it was the entire Milky Way. "Oh my God! What was that?"

Severus smirked. "That, my dear Harry, was your prostate; fun, eh?" Severus slowly added a third finger; Harry's body stretched around them and he began to move his hips in time with Severus' thrusting, meeting him; his body crying out for release. 

Harry flopped back down on the bed. Fun didn't even begin to describe that sensation. His whole body was buzzing and as he glanced down at Severus playing between his spread legs, Harry supposed he ought to be feeling a bit embarrassed right about now. He was naked, lying flat on his back with his legs splayed wantonly like that, but the truth was he was feeling far too good for embarrassment to be a feature any longer.

The fingers going in and out of him were stretching him with a delicious tingle and Harry was surprised that he'd lost his fear of intercourse the longer Severus fucked him with his fingers. He felt as if he could cope with something thicker in there; no, it was more than that, he _wanted_ to be filled with the man's thick cock and Harry cried out in pleasure when his prostate was stroked again.

"Please! In me! In me!" pleaded Harry, his arse twitching around the fingers inside it. As Severus slowly pulled his fingers out; Harry felt strangely empty but watching Severus oiling up his erection, Harry knew he wouldn't be left bereft for long. Severus placed one of the cushions under Harry's hips and tugged Harry's legs around his waist.

"Bear down around me as I push in," Severus recommended and tilted his hips forward. The stretching had helped, but for a few moments Harry was sure that his body wasn't going to stretch enough to allow Severus' cock inside him.

He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the burn as Severus struggled to push his cock through the ring of guardian muscles. A tilt of his hips and he felt something give and then Severus was inside him and he pushed and pushed until Harry felt Severus' balls slap up against his arse.

"Aahh!" cried Harry and Severus immediately knew it hadn't been a cry of pleasure this time, but one of pain. He bent down to kiss Harry and didn't move until he felt Harry relax around him. Harry's cock had wilted somewhat due to the pain, but Severus reached down and stroked him until Harry was hard once more and the pleasurable sensations in his cock soon distracted him from the burning in his arse.

Harry squeezed his arse muscles experimentally; above him Severus moaned and almost collapsed on top of him. "Harry!"

"It's better now," said Harry. Severus gazed down at him.

"You're okay? You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "Please… move, touch that thing again."

Severus gripped Harry's hips and began to thrust in earnest; Harry met him thrust for thrust, feeling his whole body split apart with a painful pleasure that he was sure he couldn't sustain for much longer. His cock was pressed between their bodies, sliding along with the slick of their sweat and Harry's precome. He couldn't remember ever being this hard before and he grunted in time to Severus' thrusts. His orgasm just seemed that little bit out of reach.

Severus sat up, changing the angle so that he could hit Harry's prostate with every thrust. Severus was almost kneeling on the bed, Harry in his lap as he was pounded into again and again.

"Touch yourself, Harry. Make yourself come," Severus asked in a breathy voice. His eyes were opened and fixed on Harry and Harry thought it was that intent gaze on him that made him erupt over his own hands; squealing his climax to the ceiling. Harry felt his anal muscles clench around the cock inside him and it wasn't long after that he felt himself filled with wet warmth as Severus too found his completion and thrust wildly into Harry, moaning in abandon all the while.

Harry felt as if he was floating up towards the ceiling draperies, silks fluttering above him and he held out his hands to caress them, almost imagining he could touch them. His whole body felt as light as air; Severus was clinging to him for dear life and looked panicked. "Do you think we can get down now, Harry?" he asked.

"What?" Harry glanced around him and realised that they had in fact floated towards the ceiling. He wrapped his arms tight around Severus and tumbled them over in mid-air. "Wow!" exclaimed Harry. "This is great!" 

"Spontaneous magic," said Severus. "You'll be doing that a lot now that you've achieved your full power and it takes a little while to settle down. Now, please, can you put us back on the bed?"

Harry nodded and gently floated both of them back onto the bed. Severus was still inside him and Harry could feel the cock softening; he clenched his arse, not wanting it to go just yet. When Severus' prick slipped out of him; Harry felt strangely empty and cuddled close to the Amorata.

Severus conjured a washcloth and a basin filled with warm water. He made Harry lie down and then he proceeded to bathe every inch of him, including his cock and arse. As Severus washed his anus; Harry's cock twitched once more and filled with blood as Harry sighed and let himself relax into Severus' ministrations.

Severus grinned at Harry's erect cock. "My, my, we are feeling frisky tonight, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, not sure what the etiquette was once you'd been fucked for the first time, was he no longer supposed to get excited?

"Oh, don't be sorry, Harry. There's something else I'd like to do for you, if you'll let me."

Harry nodded; he'd liked everything Severus had done so far. Severus washed himself and then banished the bowl with a wave. He leant over Harry and kissed him deeply, before kissing his way down Harry's chest and licking the hair at Harry's groin. "Ohhhh," moaned Harry as he anticipated where that mouth might be going. His cock jerked just at the thought of it.

Severus grinned up at him and then in a move so fast Harry missed it, he swallowed Harry's prick right down to the root. Harry bucked wildly at feeling his shaft enveloped in the wet cave of Severus' mouth. He was glad he'd come already otherwise he would have shot too quickly at the wonderful sensation of a mouth and tongue on him. "Severus! Oh Severus!" he wailed, plucking at the sheets with his hands and arching his hips off the bed. Severus licked and sucked him as if Harry was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

All too soon Harry felt the delicious ache in his sac and the base of his groin; he moved his hands and tried to push Severus' head away. "I'm gonna come!" he warned, but it was too late to move. Harry's orgasm was ripped from him by Severus' mouth and he felt his come hit the back of the man's throat. "Unghhhh! Unghhhh! Severus!" Harry shrieked as his climax ended and he felt as if he'd become completely one with the bed beneath him.

Severus continued suckling him until Harry had gone completely limp before letting Harry slide from his mouth and then bestowing a kiss on the very tip of Harry's cock. "I think I've melted," gasped Harry, his body still trembling with little aftershocks.

"That's the idea," smiled Severus as he scooted back up the bed and took Harry in his arms, kissing him soundly. Harry only just managed to get a hand to his mouth when he yawned. "I think I've worn you out. Time for you to get some sleep." Severus lay down and settled Harry beside him; Harry's head on his chest. Neither of them mentioned whether or not Harry was staying the night, but Harry was glad it seemed to be expected. It would have felt terribly sordid if he'd had to leave as soon as his virginity was taken.

Well, now that he'd accessed his full power, he could go back to school and take his NEWTs like his friends. Harry smiled to himself when he remembered that Ron and Hermione had both been taken out of school for their Coming of Age, but neither of them would tell him what it entailed; obviously they'd been too embarrassed. It wasn't something Harry was thinking of broadcasting to all and sundry either. He fell asleep and drifted into dreams he didn't remember when he woke up in the morning.

Severus was still there, gazing down at Harry with such a look of awe on his face that Harry felt weird.

"You're still here?" Harry asked. He had anticipated waking up alone, that the Amorata would have left before Harry woke up. It was a very pleasant surprise to find Severus still here. "What happens now?"

"Now, you go back to school and I go back to my shop," said Severus, kissing Harry deeply. "You were right, Harry. There is a connection; I've never felt like this about anyone before. After you finish school, we can see about forever."

"Do you promise? Will you write to me?"

"I think I can manage that," said Severus kissing him again.

"Forever, Severus," Harry said once they'd stopped kissing and he felt his heart lighten even more than when he'd defeated Voldemort.

"Forever."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
